It is well known that pet cats require stimulation. Without it, they get bored which could result in health problems and associated unwelcome anti-social behavior. It is also well know to anyone owning a pet cat that they express a natural instinct to be almost mesmerized by moving objects. This stems from their instinctual need to chase prey. As such, cat owners often times dangle attractants in front of their pets observing as the pet swats and, even pounces upon it.
Others have recognized the need for a toy which could move an attractant, such as a feathered bundle in a somewhat haphazard path to provide stimulation. For example such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,675 . However, the device made the subject of the '675 patent is quite complex requiring extended feet to stabilize the device and a rotating shaft maintained in its own hollow housing to move the attractant. However, if a cat was to pounce on this device while tipping it from its vertical orientation, it would be incapable of functioning further until the pet owner, realizing that the device was knocked over, uprighted it for further use.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cat attractant toy, particularly designed for use by cats which is simple to construct and operate, inexpensive to implement and yet is an improvement of similar toys currently available.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.